


Travelling Fools

by ChefJoe79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChefJoe79/pseuds/ChefJoe79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter fic updated as I can.  
> Also, I hope to make this fluffy.

“Derek! Derrrekkk! DEREK!!!!

“What”

“Derrrek, I can’t find my suitcase!”

“And? What do you want me to do about it?”

“Help me find it.”

“Stiles, I am packing.”

“But I’ve looked Ev-erywhereeee!!!”

Fine. But if I find it in less than 5 minutes, you owe me,” he said while leaping down the stairs.

Strolling into the living room, he gaped at the sight before him. Stiles, spread out and sprawled completely over the couch, pen dangling between his lips, and fidgeting with his laptop.

“Are you kidding me? No. Nope. I am NOT helping, you can find everything yourself.”

Falling sideways onto the floor, Stiles, indignant and flinging his arms all over the place, groaned “What do you mean no? I NEED MY SUITCASE!!!”

“Then you shouldn’t have been lounging on the couch wasting time.”

“That is not fair. You have a super sniffing nose you can find it in like 10 seconds!!!”

His face gradually changed from pale white to beet red as he came to realize what he’d blabbed. “Stupid brain-to-mouth filter,” he grumbled. Sheepishly raising his head, he noticed Derek glaring. “Easy there big guy,” he said whilst putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

“You were going to use me; for my wolf powers?” Derek almost whispered. “You probably never even looked for it. You probably figured, what, pretend you moved around and searched the house just so you could get me to do the work for you?”

“Derek that’s not wha”

“NOT WHAT Stiles? Not your exact thinking? Don’t lie to me Stiles. Werewolf remember? Built in lie detection.”

“Derek I swear, I didn’t mean that. I would never use you. You know that.”

“I did know that, until your little outburst,” he asserted while slowly creeping toward the couch, smirk firmly in place and glint in his eye. “But now, I’m not so certain. Now, I think I’m going to have to see what else you really think about me.”

“Derek, what are you doing? Why are you – OOMPH”

Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence as Derek pounced, pinning him to the couch.

“NO! Haha! DEREK! AH! STO-HA-HOP!!! I CAN’T, I CAN’T, I CAN’T BREA!!! OH MY GOD!!! AH-HA-HAAAA!!! WHY? WHY-ARE-YOU-TICK-L-ING MEEEEEEEE!!!!”

He never stood a chance. Squirming, bucking, and flailing did nothing. Derek just sat like a lump on his hips tickling his sides.

Finally, after an interminable torture, Stiles was freed and began the excruciatingly short search to the hall closet for his suitcase and eventually packing for their trip the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes Stiles up to get to the airport.

Waking Stiles up in the morning id Derek’s least favorite part to his day. He whines, groans, complains, flails about, falls back asleep, and eventually just throws the pillow at Derek’s face before stumbling his way into the bathroom for a shower.

“Not this time,” Derek thought to himself. This time Stiles is going to wake up happily. Slowly lowering himself down the bed while trailing kisses over Stiles’ bare chest, he pulls the blanket over top of his head.

Stiles tends to sleep in the nude – something about it being more comfortable especially with the heat Derek’s body naturally gives off being a werewolf. Derek noses his cock aside from his thigh, getting down to the balls. He begins by lapping at them with his tongue, making sure to go over the entire sack. He feels Stiles’ hips start to swivel with his ministrations and maneuvers his face to keep the stubble from waking him just yet.

Kissing and swirling his tongue up the length of Stiles’ ever hardening dick, Derek moans softly at the sweet smelling musk that is Stiles – a mix of ocean waves and fresh cut grass. He encloses the head between his lush lips, swirling the tongue around and around. Stiles’ breathing increases as Derek begins painstakingly slowly bringing more of Stiles’ erection into his mouth.

Approximately ¾ of the way down he feels the head pressing at the back of his throat. Relaxing his jaw, Derek swallows the final few inches and holds at the base. When he swallows around the dick in his throat, muscles constricting gloriously around the length, Stiles’ eyes fly open and he sits up in ecstasy.

He places his hands on the back of Derek’s head and tangles his long skinny fingers in his hair. Derek pulls up just as agonizingly slowly as he went down causing Stiles’ hips to jerk. Releasing Stiles’ dick with a “pop”, Derek in a gravelly voice says, “Good morning. You want me to continue or would you rather fuck my mouth?”

Stiles just groans and pushes on Derek’s head until he wraps those devilishly talented lips around his dick once again before he lets up. Taking the hint for what it was, Derek continues his ministrations moving up and down the entire length utilizing his tongue in a downright sinful manner along the underside. As he feels Stiles’ hands tighten, hips bucking off the mattress, and his breathing getting rapid, Derek speeds his pace. Just as Stiles announces he’s coming Derek swallows the length right down to the root burying his nose in Stiles’ stomach. He feels each and every spurt of delicious Stiles juice jerk from his cock and down Derek’s throat. Waiting until the last spasm has ended, Derek finally begins to pull off providing enough suction to ensure he gets every last drop.

“Now that you’re up, go shower and get ready. I’ll make breakfast, then Isaac is going to take us over to the airport.”


End file.
